fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Glosillicus
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = T1GREXHUNTER }} Glosillicus is a Mollusk created by T1GREXHUNTER. It was first introduced in Monster Hunter Advance. Physiology Glosillicus has a long body that stays almost the same thickness until it tapers at the tail. They do have eyes, or at least a sensory organ of some sort, on their flat face. Above these eyes, they have long, blue antennae that transition into yellow. Their mouth is located on the bottom of their head, and normally appears as a tiny hole, barely big enough for a person to fit their pinkie in. But don't be fooled; this mouth only serves to conceal a set of jaws. When these jaws are revealed, the monster can be mistaken for a Leviathan, such as Lagiacrus. Their body is a light blue, and their back has two blue stripes running down it's entire body, with blue spots on their underbelly. They have flippers that resemble hands, with arrowhead shaped stingers at the end it's five 'fingers'. These flippers have a crescent pattern of dark blue skin, and their stingers are this same blue. A little bit ahead of it's flippers, it has two massive fins. The tip of the fins have a V shaped prong. The webbing is dark blue near the edge and closer to it's fin's 'frame'. It has another one of these fins on it's back. Near the end of it's tail, it has two more, much smaller flippers. The end of it's tail has another flipper that acts more like a whale's fluke. Behavior They are passive, much like Espinas. However, unlike Espinas, they will begin to attack as soon as they are threatened. They tend to inhabit reefs close to shore, but also inhabit the pelagic zone of the ocean. They seem to be intelligent, and rather gentle towards humans... most of the time. They will sometimes slither onto shore and interact with beach goers, inviting them to play in the shallows. Other times, more aggressive individuals will display their inner jaws as a warning to swimmers that are too close to them. Abilities Their stingers are attached to long tubes hidden within the monster's body. This allows them to poison threats that are trying to retreat or that are keeping their distance. They will sometimes also utilize their inner jaws to attack. Furthermore, they lack the ability to feel pain. As a result, they will not stagger very often, and they will not limp when weak. Instead, their body will become more fully covered in scars. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: They will push out their jaws and begin to huff bubbles. *Tired State: They will sometimes stop in a hunger and push out their jaws. When this animation is done, they will pull their jaws back in. Mounts They cannot be mounted. Ecology Taxonomy Glosillicus is a Mollusk, classified in the same family as smaller nudibranchs. Habitat Range They are found near reefs and in deep oceans (close to the surface). They are always found close to the surface, since they do have lungs and take breaths from the surface. Ecological Niche They tend to eat invasive species, keeping natural balance in reefs. However, if there are no invasive species to be found, they will eat smaller fish and sometimes dead coral. This sets them in the middle of the food chain. They are omnivorous, but mostly lead a carnivorous diet. Biological Adaptions Their bodies are quite resistant to damage (for a Mollusk) in order to protect it from attacks from monsters such as Lagiacrus. It's fins probably evolved to make the monster look bigger to would-be threats. Of course, if it's other defensive adaptations fail, it is able to inject prey with an incredibly dangerous venom injected by it's stingers. It's stingers can reach much farther thanks to the retractable tubes they are attached to. Behavior They swim around reefs most of the time, but they also swim in the open seas. They try to avoid conflict, but if they must fight, they rely on their dexterity and flexibility to win. They spend their time drifting or laying on the seafloor most of the time, only rising when they wish to relocate or when they have to eat. Breakable parts Head- One of their antennae will break off. Flippers- Their two flippers can be broken. The flipper will get scars and broken stingers. Fins- All three of it's fins can be broken. This will rip some of the webbing and make small scars in the frame. Tail- The tail will develop scars. Description Notes * Glosillicus will return to it's passive state if you leave it alone (while being in a different area) for four minutes. * Glosillicus will very rarely bury themselves in the sand like the Gobul, with their antennae above the sand. * Glosillicus have multiple places they will eat, and multiple things. Sometimes they will eat fish, and other times they will eat dead coral. Trivia * Glosillicus is based on, above all, the Blue Dragon sea slug. It's inner jaw ability is based on Xenomorphs from the Alien franchise, while the jaws' appearance is more in line with that of the Bobbit Worm. Category:Monster Creation Category:Mollusk Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting)